Does She Love You Like She Loves Me
by Kennedy's Friday Night Delight
Summary: *For Edgeismyhero1217* Tessa Chandler is prefect, problem is she has two guys fighting over her. One she loves more then the other. What is going to happen when words are exchanged between the two men? AJ Styles/OC/Christian Cage.


_****_

Does She Love You, Like She Loves Me.

_**By. Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**_

_**A/N: for Angel, just popped into my head randomly this morning. Its my favorite pairing from her AJ/Tessa and of course, I couldn't leave Christian out of it. So its my favorite triangle from her. I only own Ajay who makes a brief apperance Chorus belongs to Rebra McEntire. Set before Tess joins the Main Event Mafia. I did changes the words a bit to make it match my idea.**_

* * *

_**But does she love you Like she loves me Does she think of you When she's holding meAnd does she whisper All her fantasiesDoes she love you Like she's been loving me.**_

__AJ Styles smiled as his girlfriend made to her to the ring, he couldn't believe his luck. He actually got the girl. It was the girl that he has always wanted. Ever since he had first really was introduced to her. By default he had been mean to her because she basically pushed his adopted little sister over the edge. But over time he had fallen in love with Tessa Chandler. Problem was Christian Cage had fallen for her too and fallen hard.

The elder Cage used to clear out the Christian Coalition locker room just by running his mouth about Tessa. Ashton usually was the first one to leave, AJ hot on her heels, Tomko following them, shaking his head.

AJ sighed as Christian walked up to him a sick smirk on his face. Everyone had noticed the change in the Instant Classic. AJ fought off the eye roll that was threatening to come on as he approached.

"Well, if it is my sad attempt at a replacement." Christian stated bitterly as he glared at the younger man. AJ shot him confused look. "Listen here asshole, just because Ajay had adopted you as her big brother doesn't replace me as her big brother." Christian stated.

This time AJ did roll his eyes, if Christian only knew the pain that he caused his baby sister. How many nights that Christopher Daniels, Chris Sabin and AJ himself had to comfort Ashton as she cried. "And just because Tessa is sleeping is with you doesn't mean shit.' Christian stated, "She is nothing but a slut." AJ tensed at those words.

_**But does she love you Like she loves me Does she think of you When she's holding meAnd does she whisper All her fantasiesDoes she love you Like she's been loving me. **_

"What's a matter Allen truth hurt?" Christian asked. "I could be asking you same thing." AJ asked the older man. "What's that suppose to mean?" Christian asked. "Does it bother you at night, she lays in my arms, you never cross her mind?" AJ questioned moving away from the crates he had been sitting on. "She thinks about me all the time." Christian stated. "No she doesn't." AJ stated crossing his arms across his chest. "How do you know that?" Christian asked. "Because unlike you who just tried jumping her bones every chance you got. We actually talk." AJ answered. Christian glared at the younger man. AJ felt his confidence growing, while the Canadian was growing angrier and angrier.

_**But does she love you Like she loves me Does she think of you When she's holding meAnd does she whisper All her fantasiesDoes she love you Like she's been loving me. **_

"Does it brother you Jason, that she talks to me, that she tells me all of her fantasies?" AJ asked, "I bet you don't know what brothers you more the fact that your baby sister your own flesh and blood rather have me in her corner, be her tag team partner and her confident then you. Or the fact that Tessa rather have me then you?" Christian clenched his jaw at the last words. "You know that's pretty fucked up Christian. Ashton is your little sister not some woman. At least she knows with me, I will have the time for her no matter what I am doing with Tess.' AJ stated, "Another thing is that is I know that she loves me. She loves me a different way then she loves you. If she even loved you."

Christian's eyes widen hearing the gasp coming from the end of the hall. AJ had seen Ajay standing there the whole time.

The blonde turned on her heel and took off running back to the frontline's locker room. "Excuse me, I am going to do damage control." AJ stated following Ajay back to the locker room.

_**But does she love you Like she loves me Does she think of you When she's holding meAnd does she whisper All her fantasiesDoes she love you Like she's been loving me. **_

Jay stood in the door way leading out to the parking lot, he had seen his sister leave with Team 3D and Rhino. Rhino and Ray had glared at him, Ajay must of have told them what she had over heard them talking about.

Now he was watching Tessa and AJ in the parking lot. He rolled his eyes seeing AJ open the door to the car. Maybe he was right, maybe Tessa loved AJ different then she loved him. His eyes meet AJ's across the parking lot. The asshole had the balls enough to smirk at him from across the parking lot.

AJ may have Ajay believing that he was good guy and a great big brother, and he may have Tessa believing that he loved her more then he did. But there was one thing about Jason Reso that AJ Styles is forgetting and that's he doesn't give up that's not how he rolls. Not by long a shot.

A/N: Eh, I think it sounded better in my head, I have to say I do like writing the evil Jay.


End file.
